1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brush assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new tube and fitting preparation tool for cleaning a tube or fitting in preparation of connecting the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brush assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, brush assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,426,807; 5,493,748; 5,413,133; 5,295,278; 5,235,718; and 5,184,637; 5,168,593; 5,155,883; 4,872,232; 4,860,821; 4,836,702; 4,734,952; 4,546,519; 4,406,031; 4,269,264; 4,204,292; 4,184,222; 3,604,040; D356,213; D510,278; 5,099,537.
In these respects, the tube and fitting preparation tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a tube or fitting in preparation of connecting the same.